


undiluted

by witchybite



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Slight blood mention, besides this week, dark!Nat, i'm exhausted and haven't written properly in months, so please excuse the bad writing and any mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybite/pseuds/witchybite
Summary: Nat gives in to her hunger. Zhi kind of really likes it.
Relationships: Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell, Female Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell
Kudos: 28





	undiluted

**Author's Note:**

> alt. in which i attempt to write dark!nat.

Zhi released a bleary sigh as she tried to refocus her eyes on the files that were laid out in front of her, but to no avail --- her and Nat had been cooped up in her office for hours now, pouring over old reports and digging up ancient files, hoping to find any tiny detail that could help them at all with their most recent case. And yet their efforts had remained futile. (If it wasn’t for the way Nat’s dark eyes were admiring her brazenly, Zhi was certain that she would’ve had at least a little more luck with finding something.) Alas, she determinedly kept her gaze on the blurry writing of the pages, cheeks flushed with the most lovely shade of pink as she gripped the files and slammed them back down onto her desk, shuffling them around uselessly until a shocked and slightly pained gasp caught in the back of her throat.

Nat was by her side in seconds, a fingers wrapped gently around her wrist to allow her to examine the cut openly. Zhi frowned and tried to pull her hand back, but Nat’s hold was firm, and so she settled for her very best pout instead. “ _Nat_ ,” she whined.

“I know,” soothed Nat, heavy gaze unwavering from the crimson blood that was steadily oozing from the open wound on her hand. Zhi swallowed thickly, unsure of what to make of her girlfriend’s uncharacteristic eagerness, unable to tear her gaze away from the hunger that reflected in Nat’s eyes. She had seen it before, she recalled --- for a very brief moment, at the events that had transpired with Murphy many months ago, before the wet thuds of rain had diluted her blood, rinsing it to a thick puddle on the concrete floor of the abandoned building. Nat, ever tempered, had remained her composure even as the deep, snarling, raw, feral hunger had crawled and clawed its way up and around her gut, into the back of her throat which stung with the potent scent of Zhi’s blood. It had made her dizzy with ferocious heat and passion and want. “Let me take care of you,” she begged. “May I?”

Zhi faltered, pulse fluttering underneath Nat’s touch. "It's just a paper cut," she mumbled, voice a breathless whisper.

Despite the utterly dark desire that broke through Nat’s usually controlled facade, her girlfriend was ever so, so tender with her, her touch intimate and merciful. And so she offered a small, timid nod as she watched Nat lean in, closer and closer, and gave a blissful, _drunk_ hum as her tongue connected with the blood that dripped down Zhi’s hand. Her tongue, wet and hot and sending Zhi into a frenzy, followed a path up the side of her hand until it reached the cut at her finger, circling around it slowly, purposefully, before her lips finally wrapped around and _sucked_. 

_Oh gosh_ , thought Zhi, _this is how I go_. 

It was paced and deliberate, eyelashes fluttering shut as she savoured the taste which satiated her hunger, just a little, devouring every luscious, undiluted droplet that she could. (So _this_ is the taste that she had craved for so long.) It was utterly delightful and so completely _criminal_. Zhi made an undignified sound in the back of her throat, one of shock and surprise, even as Nat’s tongue swirled around her finger once more, before her eyes opened, gazing into her own, rich and deep and _so pleased_. Her voice was like liquid velvet, smooth and husky and raw, when she finally pulled herself away, offering light and tender words of praise, and smothered an amused laugh at Zhi’s bewildered and delirious state with a needful kiss.

Zhi kissed her back with just as much need and wanting, thinking that she would offer herself over and over and over again if that was the promised outcome.


End file.
